Cualidades
by Anniih
Summary: Tenía cualidades buenas y malas. Pero ¿en el fútbol? ¡Por dios! ¡Tenía los mejores equipos del mundo en su 'sangre! ¿Cómo no podía hacer un miserable gol? …cierta cualidad no favorecía a su papá. *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes* ¡Cuenta nueva activada! Soy Anni


¡Por fin cuenta activada! *rueda como Feliciano*

**¡Hola! (Sí soy Anni) Cambio de cuenta. Seguiré con esta sin eliminar nada, ningún fic's. Las razones son simples: La otra cuenta "Anni x3" está muy colapsada de fic's y creo que sería bueno empezar con una vacía nuevamente. Entonces, subiré los siguientes fic's a mi nueva cuenta (o sea esta), los que tengo que continuar se quedan allá sin abandonarlos. Así que no se me asusten xD**

Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece al Dios divino de –yaoi's indirectos– Himayura. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi creación.

Pareja: Orbviorsh…USAxUK.

Advertencia: Cuba un poquito malito pero sensible.

* * *

**Cualidades**

Dentro del camarín, Amalia acertaba a los consejos de su mamá sin perderlos, cerrando mentalmente los oídos sin dejar escapar cada estrategia y jugada con el balón, también cuando debe moverse en defensa si es necesario sobre todo si el rival viene acercándose. Por supuesto no olvidaría la ofensiva, muy importante según el criterio de su mamá.

Había entrado con ellos, estaba completamente preparada para jugar.

Arthur bajó a sujetarle los cordones del zapato de futbol a pesar de estar amarrados, quería asegurarse. Le subió las medias hasta las rodillas, dentro de ellas llevaba unos protectores, y luego miró a la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

― ¿Lista? ―tocó suavemente los dedos de la trigueña sin salir de su inclinación.

―_Yes_. ―contestó animosa.

―Tienes que dar lo mejor, _okey?_ ―Alfred le acarició la cabellera sin desordenarle mucho. Amalia acertó con la cabeza toda sonriente, claro que daría lo mejor, los haría sentirse orgullosos de tener una hija tan astuta, inteligente y deportista― Dale su merecido a ese cubano.

―No le digas eso, Alfred. ―espetó con la mirada entrecerrada al individuo. Si tenía problemas con Cuba, no eran asuntos de la isleña, mejor que se fuera a jugar él si tanto quería destruirlo, literalmente. Luego se levantó dando más alientos positivos a la caribeña, que no tuviera miedo de nada.

Le cogieron las dos manos caminando a la salida del camarín.

Ahí yacía la cancha donde jugaría. Verde como los orbes de su mamá y el paisaje de sus islas. Bueno, no era la gran cosa tampoco comparado con los estadios más lujosos de Europa. (Inglaterra la llevó una vez)

Tragó saliva. Soltó las manos de sus progenitores yendo al plató encontrándose con el cubano. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para verlo. Se sentía pequeña. Una hormiguita que solo le faltaba dos minutos para batallar quien tendría el balón con un mastodonte.

―_Do not be afraid! You can! _

Volteó sabiendo quien le gritó para animarla. Soltó una sonrisa agradeciendo en no temerle al centroamericano, regresando al frente, preparándose para el inicio del partido.

Cuba pensaba seriamente como era posible jugar con una niñita. ¿Debería dejarle ganar? Pero era la hija del idiota gringo… ¡Tenía un alboroto en la cabeza! ¡Era solo una niña! ¡Y era la hija de ese idiota gordo capitalista! _Respira, respira…cálmate Cuba, olvida si es o no es, olvida que es una niña. Lo importante es ganar, darle alegría a mi gente. Sí, eso._

Desde que eligieron cara o sello, el sonido del pito para comenzar a mover el balón, correr de un lado para otro, escuchar los gritos de ovaciones a su equipo favorito…Estaba cayendo 2-0.

No era nada. Nada. Solo dos goles. Ella podría ganarle, tenía todo el partido para cambiar el marcador. Una vez más agradeció los ánimos de su papá, de verdad la animaban y la hacían no caer en la derrota.

Se sujetó las coletas, dando un tirón desafiante.

Muy bien, era hora de volver al juego.

_Cuba: 8_

_Islas Vírgenes Británicas: 0_

_Shit!_

¡Estaba perdiendo! ¡¿Cómo daría vuelta el resultado? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?

Entristeció la mirada con solo ver el marcador. Cuba se había acercado amablemente pidiendo disculpas, no era su intención, pero así era el juego, así era un partido de fútbol. Aceptó las disculpas bajando la mirada. Notó su zapato izquierdo desabrochado. Esta vez tendría que hacerlo sola, tomar un cordón y unirlo con el otro. Se tomó su tiempo pensando en alguna estrategia en –por lo menos- hacer un gol. Tan difícil no era. Era cuestión de correr llevando el esférico apegado a sus pies, acercándose al arco, evadir al arquero y meterlo. Sin embargo eso hacía desde el principio y no funcionaba.

¡¿Qué le pasaba? Hacía todo lo que le enseñó su mamá y su papá.

Chasqueó la lengua y bufó. Infló las mejillas. No se dejaría vencer, no así tan humillante. No solo por ella, también para sus islas ya sean británicas o estadounidenses.

Atados los cordones, miró al frente donde se encontraban sus tutores sentados en la banca. Reino Unido tenía la expresión semi triste intentando sonreír con Iggy en la cabeza. Estados Unidos dejó de lado la gaseosa de coca sin poder creer lo que ocurría. Amalia frunció el ceño dispuesta a seguir jugando hasta el final. Tenía el orgullo británico, obviamente no se daría por vencida y menos salir arrancando como una cobarde. Regresó al juego luego de esos segundos que habían sido eternos.

Hubo cambios en los equipos. Aprovechando esa instancia fue a tomar una botella de agua del cuerpo técnico, recuperando la energía perdida. Ojala que esta vez haga un gol.

Le hicieron otro gol.

Se fueron a descansar entre los quince minutos de entretiempo.

Y entonces…al segundo tiempo…

_Cuba: 13._

_Islas Vírgenes Británicas: 0_

Se quería morir.

¡No hacía ninguno! ¡¿Qué le pasaba a su equipo? ¡Les daba ánimos y aplausos para seguir, que no se rindieran y aun nada!

_Cuba: 20._

_Islas Vírgenes Británicas: 0_

Definitivamente el mundo tenía algo contra de su existencia.

¿Ser hija de un capitalista y de un ex-vándalo? (Según lo que le decía Francis en esa época de su custodia y hasta ahora lo seguía diciendo)

No…

¿Tal vez sí?

…

_God…_

_Cuba: 25_

_Islas Vírgenes Británicas: 0_

¿Esto no iba enserio, o sí?

Río tontamente sin creer nada de nada de nada. De seguro soñaba, de seguro yacía en su blandita y acogedora camita abrazando a Iggy. Luego despertaría…

…claro si no se mentía así. Sabía perfectamente que no soñaba, esto era real.

Dirigió sus orbes marinos al primero de sus padres: Alfred. Él comenzó a llorar mordiendo –masculinamente– el envase de coca-cola, sufría como ella, sentía su dolor de perder de un modo humillante. Ojala pudiera ir ayudarle y gritarle a ese cubano por no tener una mínima consideración con su hija. Mientras tanto a su lado, Arthur se cubrió la cara con las manos agachando la cabeza, no quería mirar, no quería verla sufrir, también deseaba hacer algo, lo que sea, hasta una maldición…mala suerte por no traer su barita mágica.

_Bloody hell!_ Se tiró de las coletas. Ya no había nada que hacer. Únicamente faltaban quince minutos para acabar el partido. ¿Valdría la pena seguir jugando?

― ¡Sigue adelante! ¡No te rindas! ―oyó el grito de su padre y se fijó en él― ¡No importa si pierdes, nos sentimos orgullosos de ti! ¡Termina el partido! ―finalizó levantando un puño, mostrando el dedo pulgar formando la señal de ser positivo junto con una radiante sonrisa. Con eso logró sacarle un leve surcado de labios.

Su papá tenía razón. Debería seguir hasta el último segundo sin importa que ya estaba todo perdido.

Vamos que se podía, vamos por un gol, aunque sea uno.

Tenía los mejores equipos del mundo en su 'sangre', ¿cómo no podía hacer un miserable golcito?

España.

Holanda.

Francia.

Inglaterra.

Dinamarca.

Estados Unidos.

Esos seis la habían criado, de algo debería haber servido tener sus influencias. ¡Eran los mejores en futbol! Entonces… ¿por qué en ella no pasaba nada? Quizás le faltó Alemania en su colonización…quien sabe, era por decir. O…tal vez no dar patadas voladoras como Holanda o simplemente no dar cabezazos como Francia. Lo peor que era la hija de unos de los mejores y lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

Bueno…intentaría tirar la maldita pelota al arco cubano.

_Cuba: 29_

_Islas Vírgenes Británicas: 0_

Fin del partido.

Se mordió el labio inferior aguantado las ganas de llorar.

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra llegaron a ella, el segundo la abrazó justó cuando se largó a llorar de la misma manera que lo hacía –y que seguía haciendo– Alfred cuando era más pequeño.

―No tienes por qué llorar. Jugaste bien. ―el inglés trataba de controlarla acariciándole detrás de la cabellera.

En eso, Cuba se les acercó guardando sus instintos de asesinatos hacia Alfred, pues tenía la atención en la menor, quería disculparse aunque sea la hija de ese…ese tipo que mejor ni nombrarlo.

―_You!_ ―exclamó Alfred señalándolo con el dedo índice, bastante molesto por hacer llorar a su niña― Si tienes problemas conmigo, no los descargues en mi hija, _okey?_ A ella no me la involucres.

Obviamente tenían sus diferencias (grandes diferencias). Lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero no para hacerle daño a la isleña, ni tenía motivos contra ella (sin decir que era la hija del capitalista glotón). Dio disculpas para ELLA.

Amalia se mantenía en los brazos de Arthur sin contestar, agudizando el lloriqueo oculto en el hombro del mayor.

Nuevamente Alfred comenzó a reclamar.

Cuba hizo oídos sordos hasta contestarle.

―Si eso te hace sentir mal…eso es un logro para mí. ―dijo sencillo dándoles la espalda, dejándolos solos.

― _¡¿What?_ ¡Oye!

―Ya basta Alfred. ―lo detuvo la voz de Inglaterra. El individuo lo observó. No era el momento para discutir con el cubano, su deber como padre era preocuparse de su hija que había perdido un partido de fútbol.

El norteamericano cogió la mano de la trigueña, dándole ánimos. Los tres entraron al camarín alistándola para irse a casa. Se dio una ducha quitando todo el sudor para nada lindo en una chica, luego se vistió. Su estado de "perdedora" desaparecía de a poco, no era tan fácil recuperarse.

― ¿Estás mejor? ―le preguntó el inglés antes de partir al auto.

Ella asintió.

―No importa si no eres buena en esto, tienes muchas más cualidades buenas ―esta vez se inclinó Alfred a su altura mientras caminaba. Con eso logró hacerla sonreír―. Arthur, las llaves.

― _What?_ ―adquirió a decir y rápidamente le respondió: ― Yo manejaré.

― _Why?_ ―comenzó a comportarse como un niño. Deseaba manejar, llevarlos a casa.

―Porque eres un desastre manejando por la izquierda. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Causar un accidente? ―sacó las llaves de su chaqueta desactivando la alarma. Ni en el caso de quedar inválido le entregaría las llaves estando en aquellas islas. Menos muerto.

Entró a la parte trasera del auto.

Ahora le quedaba claro que el fútbol no era lo suyo ni en un millón de años, pero su papá tenía razón. Tenía otras cualidades mejores, como bucear y cocinar. Solo rezaba que su padre no comenzara con enseñarle el fútbol americano o cavaría muerta.

Aunque…

― ¡Quiero manejar! ¡No seas así Iggy! ¡Y te hablo a ti, no a la iguana! ―Estados Unidos ya se había sentado en el copiloto sin dejar de reclamar que el héroe debería manejar.

La iguana…

Se encontraba en la cabeza de Arthur, luego se dio cuenta tomándola y entregándola a la menor para regresar a "platicar" con el americano dándole miles de razones y argumentos del por qué no debería manejar, pero Alfred insistía ya que era el héroe.

…cierta cualidad no favorecía a su papá.

Antes de arrancar el coche, Inglaterra le puso un calcetín en la boca de la nación menor para que se callara. ¡Era insoportable! Ni siquiera podía encontrarle una cualidad buena en ese idiota emancipado conjunto de campesinos come hamburguesas, quien se sacó el calcetín y cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero de desprecio, corriendo la cara al ventanal sin mirarlo.

Arthur surcó los labios al verlo de reojo y regresando al volante. Tal vez una cualidad rescatable y tierna, eran esos pucheros resentidos.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? No quería hablar de nada de cualidades pero me salió esto por inercia, asique tuve cambiar el título de "Malísima" a "Cualidades". Amalia no sabe jugar futbol (para ambos territorios), es un desastre total sin importar tener las influencias de los mejores países ex-tutores y tutores, pero se luce un poco en el baloncesto o basquetbol (si hablamos del territorio Alfred) y la cocina. (Francis le enseñó)

Sobre el temita, lo encontré por casualidad buscando la historia de las Islas Vírgenes Británicas y quedé mal por ella D:

•**Cuba golea 29-0 a Islas Vírgenes Británicas, la segunda mayor goleada en eliminatorias mundialistas:** La selección de Cuba propinó la segunda mejor goleada en la historia de las eliminatorias rumbo a un Mundial al derrotar por 29-0 a Islas Vírgenes Británicas. El partido corresponde a los juegos premundialistas del Caribe.

El récord pertenece a Australia, que le encajó 31 'dianas' a Samoa Americana en el 2001 por las eliminatorias de Oceanía para la Copa del Mundo de Corea-Japón 2002.

•**La Selección de fútbol de las Islas Vírgenes Estadounidenses** es el representativo nacional de este país. Es controlada por la U.S. Virgin Islands Soccer Federation, perteneciente a la Concacaf. Es uno de los equipos más débiles del mundo, logrando su única victoria en su primer partido ante la selección de las Islas Vírgenes Británicas. (No sé cómo lo hizo para jugar con ella misma, quizás Arthur hizo magia para hacer dos Amalia's hasta que se terminara el partido) El uniforme es camiseta y short amarillo (local), y la otra es camiseta roja y short azul (visita).

•**La Selección de fútbol de las Islas Vírgenes Británicas** es el representativo nacional de este país. Es controlada por la Asociación de Fútbol de las Islas Vírgenes Británicas, perteneciente a la Concacaf. Es considerada una de las selecciones más débiles del mundo. El uniforme es camiseta verde y short amarillo (local), y la otra es camiseta blanca y short verde (visita).

• ¡Encontré algo tan asdadads! ¡Wiii~! *rueda como Feliciano* Muy USAxUK: Desde hace algunos años, se piensa en unir el archipiélago a las Islas Vírgenes Americanas con las Británicas. Bueno, no encontré la fecha de cuanto es esa noticia tan linda, pero muy feliz por eso que los padres se pongan de acuerdo =3

Bien, eso esto todo.

Saludines! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

Hice el dibujo de la hermana o media hermana o como quieran llamarle de Amalia. No tengo nombre para ella, solo que...le cae mal Alfred [es que vivir con Blanca (Puerto Rico), la influenció demasiado]

Link, junten los espacios: h t t p : / / s840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/?action=view¤t=gemela. png

o este: h t t p : / / i840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/gemela. png

Tienes los ojos verdes por culpa de España, además que el cabello es medio ondulado, también es por su culpa.

Ahora tengo que dibujar a ambas juntitas cuando eran chibis... ¿chibirgen? xD


End file.
